


Sylander Week 2017 - It All Will Have Been Done

by 3amepiphany



Series: Sylander Week 2017 [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9977141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: Write your letters in the sandFor the day I take your handIn the land that our grandchildren knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/157765000789/what-about-a-marriage-proposal-between-sylvia-and

“Is this how you do it? Is this how you’ve always done it?”

They looked out over the expanse before them, and it was several minutes before he finally answered her. “Yeah.”

“I imagine there’s a lot of math involved in this one.” And as she said that they could see the void before them reforming, much like beads of water pooling back together, the old surface tension coming back to the mass and supporting it as it had before it collapsed in on itself. They were spinning around it, kind of just rotating around it in a fixed point.

“Well, when you try to phrase it in simpler terms it just sounds improbable. Not impossible, but improbable, and I think that’s what throws most folks for as hard a loop as it does. To think that we seem to be moving faster than that void through space, but we ain’t. We’re moving slower, relatively. But, you know. Leave it to the Terrans to figure it out. Their world works in a lot of ways most of the top scientists in this quadrant could never understand. I mean, they’re responsible for a lot of the ways space is as we know it, but it takes them forever to catch up with their own closed timelike curves. I suppose that’s why they’re on strict rules to be observed only. Kinda rough, because it makes it hard for the trade routes that have to go through that area; they have to swoop around through the next system over, and no one like travelin’ past red dwarves. Cold neighborhoods. But it’s a safer bet.”

He was about to continue when Sylvia sort of put a stop to him by sighing and sitting down, and he had to shift his posture when she did this so as not to tumble to the floor of the Orbble himself. “So even after all that danger with the Time Orbbles…?”

“Paradoxes and time dilation are not entirely the same thing… though time dilation can cause paradoxes. It’s pretty easy to get stuck in a causal loop from a closed timelike curve and that’s what we couldn’t avoid, unfortunately. That paradox had to happen so we could stop the loop without pulling anything else into it or breaking anything further. Jumps in time tend to do that. It was for the better. Honestly if I could actually save time in a bottle I’d save every day until there was no more time left to save.”

“This is making my head hurt way, way, way too much, buddy.”

“So let me ask you a question, then, because I get the feelin’ that any more explanation is going to get worse from here on out - there’s a lot less math to it than you’d expect but it’s all about as fuzzy as I am anyhow.”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

Wander finally sat down next to her and took his Hat off, setting it carefully in his lap and brushing some of the nebular dust off of the brim. “What do you make of us here, talking of days for which we sit and wait?” She bent her head a bit to give him a questionable look. “I know, I’m tellin’ you, it’s really only gonna get weirder from here but just think about it for a little bit.”

“What do I make of it?”

He nodded, crossing his legs and getting comfortable.

“I think it’s a better situation than finally turning you in for that bounty only to find that either there’s no bounty or that it’s significantly less than what it originally had been. Speaking in terms of relativity. I mean, I don’t even know how old you are, so I can’t even begin to say how old that poster was. I can’t even begin to wonder how long that Killbot had been chasing you for. But I think this is impossibly worth far more no matter what.”

“Impossibly? I’ve seen your bank account. It definitely made me wonder if the bounty huntin’ was for thrills more than anything.”

“It was,” she said sheepishly. Sylvia was set basically for life, as on top of her banks’ regular and wonderfully high interest rates for her savings accounts, she had had reservations at Milliways for the only night it ever had to cancel and refund its diners in its entire nth amount of histories - this was due to a technical error caused by the banning of the restaurant and its simultaneous unbanning by the Ministry of Historical Consistencies, and so the patrons were allowed to keep no more or less than .1% of their reservation billing as compensation for the inconvenience.

Speaking in terms of relativity, she had the understanding, she just wasn’t quite grasping it fully yet. At least, from his point of view. From hers, he and this discussion were making less and less sense.

They needed some synchronicity in the moment, so he reached for her hand and held it quietly.

“To be where you’ve been,” she said after a while.

“...But you have been where I’ve been. And I, you.”

“Wander… does this affect me the same way it does you?”

“No offense meant towards your mother but I did notice that she sort of treated you as if you’d just left home the week before.” They watched the void tremble again, vibrating with the ebbs and flows of space around it, threatening to collapse it. Again? For the first time? He really didn’t know or care, but he could see her trying to figure this one out for herself, or perhaps contemplating the question she had just asked, but no matter which one it was, she was having a tough go of it. “There’s some math there,” he said idly. It applied in either case.

She snorted. “That helps. I recall you saying there was a lot less math where you’re involved.”

“You figured out my secret pretty easily the first time, but can you do it again?” he asked, a small, knowing smirk on his face.

“Oh no, no no, don’t you trip me up like that, I’m already just so confused by the whole thing,” she said, half angry and half laughing. “You really are something special, Wander. I hope you know that.”

“I’m several small paradoxes crammed into a tiny fur coat, and I hope you know that.” They sat and laughed for a good few minutes straight before he sighed and said, “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“I did, though.”

“Did you?”

Sylvia shook her floppy mane about as she nodded emphatically.

“You said I was worth a lot more than the bounty at this point, but the question was about us. What do you make of us?”

“Wander, if sitting here talking about days we’re waiting for is something we’re destined to do no matter what causal loop or temporal wave or bottle of saved days we’re stuck in, I’d be so happy if it were with you, for as long as we’re destined to be together. Even if whatever weird star nomad science-magic that’s keeping you alive an impossibly long amount of time--”

“Improbably.”

“-- an improbably long amount of time,” she corrected herself, “isn’t going to do the same for me.”

“Good. ‘Cause I kinda wanted to ask you if you wanted to get hitched. I mean, I’m pretty sure whatever’s keeping me going will keep keeping you going, or at least it feels like it is already. Speaking in terms of relativity and frames of reference.”

The void before them burst again; sort of folding in on itself and splaying outward in a strange manner that seemed more like an optical illusion than a void imploding. Sylvia gave him a soft smile. “Only if we can crash the Skullship and make Peepsqueak officiate.”

He put his Hat back on and tugged at the brim. “They did make a pretty big cake that one time Hater almost got us good. Is that a yes?”

“That was a yes, Wander.”

“I told you it was gonna get weirder,” he said. She laughed, standing up and taking his hand, pulling him up into her saddle in one fluid motion.


End file.
